Deadpool
Deadpool is a Marvel Comics antihero/anti-villain mainly known for his eccentric sense of humor and outrageous adventures. Oftentimes, he's regarded as a morally ambiguous character more than a true villain or hero. History Not much is known Deadpool due to him having conflicting memories of his childhood. He claims that his father abandoned his mother while she was pregnant with him and she took out her anger on him until, as an adult, he beat her instead. Deadpool also claimed that his mother died when I was five and that his father, an army officer, became abusive, causing Deadpool to grow up to be a thug and criminal. When my father got his act together and tried to rein him in, one of Deadpool's so-called friends shot and killed him. After leaving home, Deadpool happened to have joined the U.S. Army Special Forces but despite his skills, he was fired for not following orders that conflicted with his moral code. After a failed suicide attempt just before his nineteenth birthday, Deadpool was invited to join a clandestine group of CIA-sponsored mercenary assassins thanks to his military record, assured that all his targets would deserve death. Little is known of his subsequent activities with this group. At one point Deadpool was active in Tangier, Morocco where he romanced a woman named Francie. When this relationship failed, he traveled throughout Asia, and was hired in Japan by a crime lord, the Boss, to infiltrate a sumo-wrestling ring owned by a rival criminal, the Oyakata. Deadpool spent 3 years as a wrestler under the Oyakata's tutelage and became romantically involved with his mentor’s daughter, Sazae. When the Boss finally ordered the Oyakata's murder, Deadpool refused to complete his mission, allegedly the first time he had ever done so, and relocated to the United States. It would almost turn into the type of man he is now. In America, Deadpool met and fell in love with mutant teenage prostitute Vanessa Carlysle with whom he shared dreams of a better life. He was subsequently hired by Middle Eastern interests to assassinate a blind British Government operative named Althea, also known as Blind Al. Upon arrival to the Zaire base where she was stationed, Deadpool killed everyone except for Al who had fled. Those who put the contract out on Al sought vengeance for his failure by targeting Vanessa, who was rescued by Zoe Culloden, an employee of the inter-dimensional firm Landau, Luckman, Lake, and LeQuare. Culloden was keeping Deadpool under surveillance, believing he was destined to play a vital part in a potential threat to the world. After Deadpool discovered that he developed 34 cancerous tumors, he broke up with his girlfriend Vanessa rather than force her to remain with a terminally ill man. Weapon X Back home in his homeland, Deadpool was offered hope in the form of Department K, a special weapons development branch of the Canadian government. Then he became a test subject in Department K’s branch of the joint U.S./Canadian superhuman enhancement project, the Weapon X Program; here Deadpool was implantated with a healing factor derived from another Department K agent, the mutant adventurer Wolverine. Deadpool was active in a covert field unit alongside the near-invulnerable Sluggo and the cyborgs Kane and Slayback. Vanessa herself was later affiliated with the team after having manifested mutant shapeshifting abilities, calling herself Copycat. During one mission, Deadpool killed Slayback. Shortly thereafter, his healing factor began to destabilise, bringing his cancer back from remission and causing deformities in his flesh. As a result, Deadpool was rejected from the Weapon X Program and sent to the Hospice, allegedly a government facility where failed superhuman operatives were treated. However, unknown to the Canadian government, the Hospice’s patients served as experimental subjects for Doctor Killebrew and his sadistic assistant Ajax (known then as the Attendant), with the patients placing bets in a "deadpool" as to how long each subject would live. Killebrew subjected him to various torturous experiments for his own sick amusement. In due course, Deadpool formed a romantic relationship with the cosmic entity Death, who regarded me as a kindred spirit. He started trying to kill himself, to join Death - even going so far as to start taunting Ajax by saying his real name (Francis) over and over, which earned him the respect of my fellow Hospice patients. Then Ajax, angered by the taunting, lobotomized Worm, the closest thing Deadpool had to a friend. At Death’s prompting, Deadpool killed Worm to put him out of his misery. However, under Killebrew's rules, any patient who killed another was to be executed; Ajax subsequently tore out the heart and left Deadpool for dead, but his thirst for vengeance was ridiculously strong that it jump started his healing factor, regenerating his heart, although not curing Deadpool's scarred body. He then escaped the now-empty room and brutally attacked the guards, making my way to Ajax. He shot that jerk-face in the chest with two automatic rifles, leaving him for dead. Taking the role as Deadpool, he made an escape from the Hospice with my fellow patients. Mercenary Following his escape, Deadpool served for a time as an enforcer alongside the surgically altered criminal Hammerhead. He soon returned to his freelance mercenary activities, donning a costume in keeping with his new identity. At some point during Deadpool's mercenary career, he was employed as a ruthless assassin by Wilson Fisk, aka the Kingpin of crime. At some point during these years, Deadpool caught up with Blind Al and kept her a prisoner in his home. That girl's attempts to escape only resulted in death for those whose help she sought, leaving her no choice but to resign herself to captivity. Some years after escaping the Hospice, Deadpool returned to the Canadian government and was treated by Doctor Walter Langkowski, the bestial Sasquatch of Canada’s super-team Alpha Flight. Likewise, he needed a teleportation device around this time. Deadpool soon found government work unsuited to his temperament, yet he abandoned this endeavor. Hired by the criminal genius known as The Wizard, Deadpool initially went to the wrong address and received a job impersonating the criminal Hobgoblin. When again contacted by The Wizard, he joined with fellow criminals the Taskmaster and the Constrictor (Frank Schlichting) in a short-lived version of the Frightful Four. Deadpool was hired by Francis Talbot, to use a time machine and a gun that erased people from existence in order to alter American history so that his family could profit the most from America's various wars, eventually making Talbot a world leader. This brought him into conflict with Cable for the first time. Cable managed to erase Talbot from existence, thereby restoring history to its rightful place, though seemingly intertwining Cable and Deadpool's fates. Heroes for Hire At some point during this period, Deadpool tried to join the Heroes for Hire, and accompanied them on a mission to protect a bodega from Midtown Manhattan from a mob boss. During the mission, Carmelita Camacho, the daughter of the bodega's owner, thought that they were about to die and had sex with Deadpool. Little did he know, Carmelita had been impregnated, and she raised the kid, Eleanor Camacho, alone. Powers and Abilities. Through the Weapon X facility, Deadpool got a regenerative healing factor much like Wolverine's, but faster and is also very skilled in the use of weapons, mainly firearms and swords. Deadpool also carries a teleportation device with him to get me out of danger. Heroic Acts *Helped Spider-Man and Wolverine defeat Doctor Octopus. *Took down an army of evil Deadpools from many alternate universes. *Killed the Deadpool of Earth-12101 (Dreadpool). *Killed the Deadpool of Earth-1610 (Ultimate Deadpool). *Saved Nick Fury from a time-traveling Adolf Hitler. *Killed a horde of superpowered zombie US presidents. Trivia *Deadpool is confirmed to be a parody of DC Comics' supervillain Deathstroke. *Deadpool's costume was inspired by Spider-Man's, including the mask. *Besides making a lot of friends along the way, Deadpool has also made a lot of rivals, even in Youtube videos. In the Cartoon Beatbox Battles series, his rivals so far were Deadshot and SpongeBob SquarePants. In the Death Battle series, his rivals so far were Deathstroke, Pinkie Pie, and the Mask. See also *Deadpool in Villains Wiki Navigation Ru: Дэдпул pl:Deadpool Category:Male Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Immortals Category:Titular Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:In Love Category:Ninjas Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Special Agents Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Unwanted Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Self-Aware Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Avengers Members Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Mischievous Category:X-Force Members Category:Tricksters Category:Secret Agents Category:Legacy Category:Lethal Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egalitarian Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Casanova Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Strategists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Optimists Category:Suicidal Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Spouses Category:Superheroes Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Loyal Category:Hope Bringer Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cursed Category:Love Rivals Category:Incompetent Category:Honorable Category:Extremists